


you make my heart shake (bend and break)

by quietlyincandescent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway i hope u like it :O, hhh i wrote this all in about twenty minutes so if it's shaky nd weird, jily, tbqh wolfstar is mostly implied, that's why, this is written as a promo for @hogwartsaunet on tumblr so check that out :D, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyincandescent/pseuds/quietlyincandescent
Summary: The most entertaining part of getting an early shift is seeing the disheveled and sometimes, frankly, horrifying customers who come in every morning, trying their best to maintain some semblance. (Lily knows she looks just as horrifying, but she also enjoys judging people, so her self-awareness takes a backseat.)That’s why she’s unimaginably angry when she sees a man looking - it pains her to say dashing - when she turns around at 5:20 in the morning.[or : remus makes lily take over his 5:00 shift at the cafe for a week, james shows up every morning and looks perfect, lily is intrigued and a little enchanted]





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon, Lily,  _ please _ , just for a week and then you’re done,” Remus begs. “Peter’s sick; you know how he gets. If I’m not there when he wakes up at 5:00 in the goddamn morning he’s going to freak out and burn down the flat and I don’t have the time or the money to find someplace else please please please please - ”

“Fine,” Lily says, more to shut him up than anything else. She considers hanging up, but decides that would be too cruel. “A week, but you cover my shifts for two.”

“I - fine,” Remus agrees. “That’s fair. Thank you so much; you’re the light of my life.” Lily hears a distant retching noise. “Oh, fuck - I have to go; Peter vomited on the new couch. Bye! Thank you!” He hangs up.

Lily quietly screeches as she switches to the Calendar app and sets an event -  _ go to coffee shop - 5:00 am. _

God, she hates everything.

i.

The most entertaining part of getting an early shift is seeing the disheveled and sometimes, frankly, horrifying customers who come in every morning, trying their best to maintain some semblance. (Lily knows she looks just as horrifying, but she also enjoys judging people, so her self-awareness takes a backseat.)

That’s why she’s unimaginably angry when she sees a man looking - it pains her to say dashing - when she turns around at 5:20 in the morning. He’s well-dressed, a wallet in the pocket of his suit jacket. The only thing slightly off about him is his hair - it sticks up everywhere, feathery and dark, but even that’s attractive on him.

“Hi! What can I get for you?” she asks, hoping she isn’t gritting her teeth too much.

“I’m James,” he blurts. He pauses - quietly sighs. “I mean, um, just a black coffee.”

“Okay, James,” Lily says, smiling. “One black coffee and nothing else? We have a selection of pastries if you’d like one of those.” She’s hoping he’ll fuck up again, but despite his moment of foolishness, he’s still ridiculously composed.

“No, thank you,” he says graciously.

“So are you heading to work?” she asks, making the coffee.

“Oh, no, just to a friend’s place. I’m only in college, actually.”  _ Jesus fuck, _ Lily internally screams.  _ He’s only in college and he’s still not a mess this early? _

“You’re heading to a friend’s place at five thirty, dressed like that,” she says, still trying her best to smile. “That’s certainly interesting.” James’s features seem to turn oddly tight for a moment, but he grins back.

“I suppose it is,” he replies. He hands over a credit card. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“It’s my job,” Lily laughs, “but no problem.”

“Oh.” James pauses and looks away. “Right. Yeah. Um, are you on this shift tomorrow, too? I’m just asking because usually there’s a different guy here; sorry if I’m being creepy - ”

“I am,” Lily interrupts. “Yeah. I’m on this shift for the rest of the week.”

“Oh,” James repeats, and he looks away again. “Cool. Yeah. I’ll, er, see you tomorrow then,” he glances at her name tag, “Lily.”

“See you tomorrow, James.” James waves as he walks out, his suit still looking perfect. Lily dials Remus’s number.

“Hey, do you know anyone who goes to their friend’s place when the sun hasn’t risen yet wearing a three-piece suit?” she asks.

“Good morning,” Remus replies groggily. “I’m assuming you met James.”

“You’re right, and what’s wrong with him? Is he like this all the time?”

“Huh - yeah,” Remus yawns. “He is. It’s a little insane; one time he showed up at 4:40 and waited for the shop to open. His friend is hot, though, so that’s a plus.”

“Mm,” Lily says absentmindedly.  _ How the hell is he like this all the time? Why the hell would he show up anywhere before 5:00 am? _

“He’s sort of an enigma, I guess,” Remus continues.

“Enigmas are sexy, right?” Lily asks. She remembers the word cropping up far too many times in her sister’s old young adult novels.

“I mean, sure, but - are you into him? You can’t have talked to him for more than ten minutes.”

“No, I’m not - he’s just fit. I can’t admire a fit man without being into him?” she says, turning red despite herself. “I have to go now; a customer just arrived. Bye.” She hangs up before Remus can say anything.

ii.

When Lily arrives the next day, James is already there, looking more chipper than anyone should this early in the morning. “Hello again,” he says, laughing when his breath fogs up the air. Lily smiles, and her teeth chatter.

“Hi,” she answers. She opens the door and lets him in, following soon after to make her own coffee. “Same order as yesterday, or…?”

James’s suit is navy today, with a striped blue and white tie which looks a little ridiculous, but charmingly so. “Um, actually, could I get a hot chocolate with two espresso shots?” he asks. “And your number.”

“Sorry, what?” Lily asks, whipping around. He stares at her for a moment before repeating his statement.

“Could I get a hot chocolate with two espresso shots? My friend lumbers.”

“Oh. Yes. Of course, right; sorry, I must be - ” She sighs - rubs her palms against her face slowly. “I must be hearing things. I’m a little exhausted, but isn’t everyone?”

“I’m fine,” James says, still smiling toothily.

“Of course you are,” Lily grumbles. “Still headed to your friend’s house in a suit?”

“Indeed.”

“May I ask why?” she presses.  _ Why? Why are you so well-dressed and composed this early? What is wrong with you? _

“You could, but I wouldn’t explain,” James answers, his grin turning into something more lofty and arrogant than it was before. (It’s also hotter.  _ Christ _ , Lily is screwed.)

“If you just said no like a normal person, it would be easier for everybody.”

“There’s only two people here.”

“Nonetheless,” Lily bites, with only a fraction of venom. James runs a hand through his hair.

“My friend is a strange man,” he says, and for only the second time, he’s stumbling across his words just a little. “And he’s obsessed with people being immaculately robed, no matter when they show up. Ergo, the suit.”

“Ergo,” she repeats, snickering. “Aren’t we posh?”

“Oi,” James snaps. “I’m allowed to be as posh as I want.”

“You’re allowed to do anything,” Lily returns, handing him his hot chocolate. “That doesn’t mean you should.”

“So murder’s okay, then?” he asks innocently. “That would be useful.”

“You know what I mean,” she says, scowling. “Don’t play dumb.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Fuck off.” James giggles - honest-to-god giggles and it’s incredibly adorable - before handing her his credit card. She sort of wants to act as if she’s in a romantic comedy, touch his hand slightly before acting shocked and pulling away, but she remembers that this is real life and she probably won’t see him after this week.

“See you tomorrow,” James calls as he leaves, waving a little too enthusiastically. Lily smiles despite herself and waves back.

“See you, James.”


	2. Chapter 2

interlude - peter.

“You’re,” Lily says, pinching her nose, “far more sick than I previously assumed.” Peter nods, then lunges for a nearby bucket, retching again.

“I really wish I could take the morning shift back,” Remus says. “But I wanted to give you the option. Would you rather stay here and take care of Peter?”

“God, no,” Lily says quickly. She glances at Peter. “Sorry.” Peter snickers before hiccupping.

“I wouldn’t want to take care of me - ” He grabs the bucket again and stares at it for a few moments. “Never mind. False alarm.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Remus sighs. “Okay, see you later.”

Lily’s out the door before he can finish his sentence.

iii.

“Why do you always come so early?” Lily asks as James walks in, once again wearing a suit and looking devastatingly gorgeous.

“I told you,” he says patiently. “To visit my friend.”

“Every day?”

“We’re best friends.”

“I mean, I have a best friend and I don’t visit him at five in the morning every day,” she replies, “but to each their own. What’ll it be for you today?”

“Just a flat white, please,” James says. “Er, could it be - for here?”

“Coffee’s always for here and to go at the same time,” Lily says, laughing. James pauses.

“Right. I forgot.” She hands him his coffee, and he swipes his card to pay before sitting down. “So, um, when do most people usually start coming in?” Lily checks the time.

“I have twenty minutes,” she answers. James grins.

“Why are you here instead of Remus, by the way?” he asks as Lily takes a seat across from him. “I mean, I don’t mind, obviously - or - not obviously, but - I don’t mind is what I’m saying.” Lily snorts.

“His roommate is horrendously sick and currently vomiting all over their apartment. It was either this or take care of him.”

“Oh,” James says, wrinkling his nose. It’s cute. He’s cute. Lily hates herself. “That’s fun, I suppose. Good for him.”

“How many suits do you have?” she asks. This one’s dark green with a matching tie, and it makes him look like either a very tall leprechaun or an archer from Robin Hood. (They wore green, right? Lily can’t remember, but she thinks so.)

“Infinite,” he answers, voice once again turning lofty and egotistical and _really_ hot, Christ. “Style is imperative for someone as handsome as myself.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“If by disgusting you mean disgustingly charming, you’re absolutely correct, Miss - sorry, what’s your last name?”

“Evans,” she says, a bit primly. James lights up for a moment.

“Alright,” he says, and his lip quirks, “Evans. That’s a cute last name. Lily Evans. Miss Evans. Mademoiselle Evans.”

“Okay, no need to overdo it,” Lily says, giggling despite herself. “And yours, sir?”

“Potter,” James says, lifting his chin.

“Like, a pot maker? Someone who makes pots?” She snickers, feeling a little drunk even though the last time she had alcohol was weeks ago. “Have you taken pottery?”

“I mean, it was originally Patra, but, y’know.” He shrugs. “Anglicization and all. Are you - you’re in uni too, right?”

“On a gap year before applying to grad school, but yeah,” Lily answers. She preens. “I skipped a year because of credits I’d already done, so I have the time.”

“Of course,” James sighs, with the easy familiarity that should come with someone she’s known for much longer. “Of course you’re that type of person.” She grins toothily, a smile that’s been affectionately dubbed her “tricking-guys-into-thinking-you’re-cool” smile by Marlene. James glances away for a moment before smiling back.

Someone opens the door, and Lily jumps out of her seat, hurriedly fixing her hair and running back behind the counter. “Hi, how may I help you?” she asks. James gets up and waves before leaving.

“Hey, Remus?” she asks after the customer leaves. “Call me back when you can; I’m sure Peter’s doing something gross right now. Um, I have a problem. I might be a little into James.”

iv.

Lily enters the coffee shop with her pounding head as evidence of the night before. (She might have downed a bottle of wine. Or two. Maybe three - she’s a lightweight and loses count easily.) Remus spent hours screeching about how _being into James isn’t a problem Lily this is the first time you’ve checked out a guy since like three years ago I was starting to worry,_ and Lily, as much as she loves her best friend, has never wanted to violently murder someone more than she did at that moment.

This isn’t helped by James’s sweeping in at 5:10 in the morning, looking effortlessly dazzling as usual. “Hello,” he says with a sparkling grin.

“You’re,” Lily presses a hand to her head, “awfully chipper.”

“I’m always awfully chipper,” he replies. “Si - um, my best friend says it’s one of my several charms.” She raises an eyebrow.

“Your best friend sounds like he isn’t great for your ego.” James snickers.

“He’s not. We have a problem,” he agrees genially. They stare at each other for a long, awkward, beautiful moment. Lily clears her throat - ties her hair.

“So what’ll it be for you, Mr. Potter?” James fiddles with the cuffs of his suit - it’s maroon today, with a black and velvet tie which she’d normally scoff at, but it brings out his eyes. (And it looks amazing, though she’d wager a ratty t-shirt and worn out sweatpants would look amazing on him.)

“Um, a macchiato, please,” he says. “To go. My friend’s in a rush.” Lily grins impishly.

“That explains the suit, then.”

“Wh - ” James flails. “I thought - I mean - does - d’you - does it look bad?” Lily pretends to pause and think, enjoying James’s genuinely flustered expression.

“No,” she answers after a beat. “No, it’s cute.” James breaks into a wide, childlike smile.

“Oh,” he says. “Okay.” He stops - stares - smiles again. “You think I look cute?”

“I think your _outfit_ looks cute,” she replies. _Though yes,_ she adds internally, _I do think you look cute. Extremely cute, even._

“Whatever you say, Evans,” he says. Lily laughs, handing him his coffee. James looks around as if he’s searching for someone, but he turns and smiles at her a moment later.

“So I was thinking,” he says, and a part of Lily is wondering if he’ll ask her out or at least ask when she gets off this shift. He just shakes his head. “Never mind. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I mean, as long as you show up,” Lily says. James glances at her before breaking into another grin.

“Of course I will,” he replies. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I mean, I’m leaving after,” she checks the date, “three days. So maybe I can.”

“Please,” James says, “you don’t know how capable I am as a stalker.” He pauses, eyes wide. “That was a bad joke. I don’t stalk people, and I respect your boundaries.”

“Good to know,” she replies. “I’ll keep that in mind when I disappear in three days.”

“You’ll be a ghost,” he says, deadpan. “I’ll remember you, though.”

“Of course you will,” Lily says. “When you’re old and married with forty grandchildren - ”

“ _Forty_ , holy shit - ”

“I’ll be your what if,” she finishes. _Ask me out._

James just laughs. “See you tomorrow, Lily,” he says, and he walks out the door. Lily sighs, pressing a palm to her head. _Maybe he’ll be my what if_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im the worst at consistent updates hhhsorry  
> also just 2 clarify lily wants james 2 ask her out bc she's an awk mess and she doesnt know james is too not bc she's the girl or anything archaic yknow
> 
> hfsdnfn if u liked this !! pls leave a comment i love talking to yall
> 
> or jus contact me on my [tumblr](http://diggorycedric.co.vu) !!
> 
> thank u so much for reading!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a promo for [hogwartsaunet](https://hogwartsaunet.tumblr.com) on tumblr, a network where you can share all of your harry potter related aus ! for more information, just head to the net (i promise it's great hsdfnds)
> 
> contact me on my [tumblr](http://diggorycedric.co.vu) or just leave a comment if you want to talk to me !! i respond to everyone bc i crave interaction aaaaaa
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
